


you're my viewfinder

by scionavarielle



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you suggest? I go to Lewy and tell him, ‘hey I’ve loved you and I know you’re dating Anna but I just want to let you know’ kind of thing?” asks Woj, irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [drawings](http://bima-chan.tumblr.com/post/113245979818/aaah-so-long-for-not-updating-anything-cries)
> 
> hope you guys like it ;)  
> Feedbacks are so appreciated <3

If you're looking for a certain Szczesny, all you have to do is climbing up to the roof and there you'll find him, usually alone and with a smoke between his fingers. Sometimes he's with his group of friends, Lukasz or Per, though the latter usually warn him for smoking at school. This time, he chooses to be alone, ditching some classes –maths and physics, he thinks, not that he cares anyway.

Leaning on the floor on the roof, with his hands crossed under his head, he looks at the sky. Wondering how it would be to be free and not have to think about mostly anything. Normally students like Wojciech - or you call him short as Woj –are either the super genius type who doesn't have to come to class or the one who doesn't care of what's going on. He's just a bit of either two. He's not that super genius, but at least he's not under average. He's probably a bit  _lazy_. If there're anything that gain his attention and where he can put lots of efforts and passions, they will be photography and football. He just loves both of them, equally. 

When he clicks the button to capture each beautiful moment or when he catches the ball when it directs at  _his_  net. He's a goalie just in case you want to know. 

"Know would find you here." 

His view of the sky has been blocked by a familiar face. 

Woj groans. "What are you doing here, Lewy?"

Lewy or Robert Lewandowski is the head of the archery club and the vice of the martial arts’ club. Woj and he have been close friends ever since they knew each other. They just somehow clicked, although Lewy is two years older and on his final year. 

Lewy takes a seat next to Woj's side, with two of his hands on the floor behind him, supporting his body, looking through the same sky Woj is currently staring at right now. "The others been discussing what they would do for the festival, shouldn't you join them?"

Woj uncrosses his hands then gets up. "Not feeling like it, don't have any idea anyway."

"You should go participate," Lewy chuckles. "Though it's obvious that you'll do the documentation as always."

"See, you got what I'm talking about." Woj grins. 

"But you can still come, you know, and what are you going to do with the contest?" 

"What contest?" Woj gives a side-look to his friend. Blinking several times because he's a bit startled.

"Well, I heard from Thomas who heard from Poldi who's in the same club with you, the photography club, that there's this national photo contest or something."

Woj sighs. Poldi and his big mouth. He's in the photography club because apparently it's a mandatory for each student to have at least involved in one club or organization. Hence, he chooses photography and football, though he only comes to the first club when necessary. 

"No intention to enter?" Lewy asks again when Woj seems to ignore the question. 

Woj shrugs. "None right now. Don't have any idea too anyway."

Lewy chuckles. "Seriously Woj, how could you be so lazy now? You're such a hardworking before!"

"Maybe I finally realized that there are things that I couldn't have no matter how hard I try." Woj answers calmly, but with a death tone hidden.

"Oh, really? If it means your position as goalie in the -"

"No, it's not, I just like to play football, that's all. Being able to play even on practice is enough." He stops for a while. "Just, I don't feel like it."

"No inspiration at all? You know what they say, that inspiration could come from anything?" 

Woj laughs. "Not the inspiration, Lewy, just not in the mood." 

There is a single pause between them. Knowing his friend, Lewy thinks it will be useless to convince Woj unless of course the latter changes his mind, which will take some efforts. Lewy sighs. "Well if you change your mind, tell me, and you should get inside. The next class is Pep. You know how mad he will be to find you skipping his class, again."

"Not my fault that his explaining is like a lullaby for me." 

Both of them snicker at that remark. "Just don't let Pep know or he could fail you for History class."

"Well that only means he will see me again for another year, which I don't think neither of us is looking at that." Woj shows a huge grin on his face. Lewy punches the younger man's arm softly. 

"Stop it, Woj." 

The bell rings as a sign that it’s a break time and it means lots of students would come to the roof to have lunch together or to hang out. Woj decides to get up, followed by Lewy behind. “Well, I guess we should find something to eat now then,” he mentions to Lewy who nods. Then both of them walks to the door, slowly walking down the stairs, sometimes teasing each other with this new joke they found.

Until Anna Stachurska – Lewy’s girlfriend – found them. She puts both her hands on her hips while shaking her head. “I know it,” she says with a firm tone.

Lewy runs to Anna quickly, leaving Woj behind – doesn’t realize Woj’s expression has switched. “I’m sorry, _kochanie_ ,” Lewy makes a frown funny face and Anna just laughs it off.

“Shut up,” she giggles. “Woj, are you coming?”

Shaking to the question, Woj walks casually to them. “Nah, I don’t want to interrupt your date and I’m not that hungry yet. I’ll go back to class first to see what I missed.”

“Ah, okay if you say so then.” Anna says, nodding. Lewy looks at Woj, raising eyebrows inquiring to know the sudden change of decision.

Woj could see that Lewy realizes he’s lying because the older man knows that he has been complaining how hungry he is. However, out of nowhere, he just loses his appetite. Woj just smiles sheepishly, waving his hand slowly at their departing figures. He sighs, putting back both his hands inside his pockets. Guess he should find something else to eat then. Maybe he could steal some food from Alexis.

.

.

“Woj, you should just try to enter the contest,” is what Per keeps saying to the Polish man in front of him. The man being told is just lying lazily on the sofa with a random book covering his face. Per gives an exasperated sigh. He walks to where Woj is lying, takes the book and throws it to the ground. “Really, what are you going to do with your life now, huh?”

Woj just sighs. Here goes Per in his fatherly mode. It’s not that Woj is not being grateful with Per’s attention, it just Woj is tired mentally and enjoying the day passes by seem enticing to him more than anything. “I told you many times Per, I’m not interested. Besides, Mesut has already joined from our club. There’s no need for many competitions there, not like I would make one anyway.” Woj chuckles at his own thoughts.

Per shakes his head. “You know really that’s not what I’m referring.” The different tone from Per makes Woj realizes that the taller man has been serious and gosh, Woj doesn’t like a serious Per. He reluctantly gets up, putting himself in a sitting position while looking back at Per. “Seriously Woj, you’re talented. Your photos are always taken beautifully and before you complain you’re not, everyone’s been saying the same stuffs too. First day you come here, you look so ambitious, all spirited and fun, but now,” Per gives a one –over look to Woj. “You’re just waiting for your death to come, seriously, heartbroken doesn’t mean the end of your world, okay?”

“What makes you think I’m heartbroken anyway?” Woj glares, a challenge tone is obvious.

“Are you kidding me?” Per finally takes a seat beside Woj. “It’s so obvious that you _love_ Lewy and I don’t want to hear your denial over it. The moment when the news of Anna and Lewy were dating, you changed – a lot. You smoke, which I think you’ve quitted – you told me. You become lazy and pass your day like a zombie. Seriously, what do you want to do with your life anyway? You can’t run away forever, you know.”

“Says the one who can’t even talk to the school president without stumbling,” Woj hisses. Per knocks his head a little hard.

“Don’t change the topic. Anyway, what I’m saying is that, you can run away cowardly, or as cliché as it sounds, you can man up and talk about your feelings then you can move on. But if the first option is what you’re doing right now, perhaps you should do the second one. Then maybe you can truly move on, like they say.”

“What do you suggest? I go to Lewy and tell him, ‘hey I’ve loved you and I know you’re dating Anna but I just want to let you know’ kind of thing?” asks Woj, irritated.

Per chuckles. “That, or don’t you always say that a picture speaks a thousand word?”

“You mean?”

Shrugging, Per answers. “Maybe, at least, do something of your situation, when you still can, you know.”

“It’s not going to change anything, he can’t possibly break up with Anna just like that and doesn’t mean he loves me back too anyway.”

“True that, but,” The taller man stops, looking away from Woj’s eyes, to something far, like he’s thinking of something. “At least you’re doing something and let me tell you. Not everyone is given the privilege to confess, and when you have, don’t waste it.” With a final tone, he pats Woj’s shoulder many times. “Besides, you won’t really know what Lewy is feeling if you don’t man up. Assumption is scary, in case you don’t know.”

Woj always has this warm feeling everytime he sees Per smiles widely. It’s not that he’s interested to the taller man in that way, it just Per shows what a brother, a father, a friend could do and Woj will always be grateful for this privilege he has. “Well, yeah, I guess I could try.” Woj says finally after a long sigh. A proud smile is evident on Per’s face when he rubs Woj’s hair.

“That’s Wojciech I know.”

.

.

It’s a bit late when Lewy comes to school. By the time he arrives, he finds the school magazine wall is being crowded with lots of students. Curious, Lewy tries to sneak into the crowd to finally be able stand in front of the magazine. He doesn’t expect what he’s going to see though. Apparently, the magazine is announcing the winner of the national photography contest that he’s been talking to Woj before, that day. He looks at the name of the winner.

Wojciech Szczesny

1st Winner.

It’s not what startles him but the large picture in front of him, above Woj’s name. Lewy recognizes the picture anywhere. It is him on the picture, practicing in the archery club when there’s no one left. He doesn’t know when Woj takes it but Lewy knows it’s him. The photo seems taken from a far angle, with the sunset as a background, giving a bit silhouette of the orange color to the picture. Lewy himself in the picture is pulling the bow, eyes focus at the target in front of him. What sorcery that Woj uses to take the photos, Lewy doesn’t know. He could also see a hint of sweat from his face in the picture. A serious expression is evident on Lewy’s face.

Normally, seeing himself in a photo is a normal stuff and this is supposed to be the same. However, imagine seeing your picture’s being taken and then printed out in a large size, posted on the school magazine wall, everyone will have a different feeling. Not to mention the title of the picture and the quote he reads.

A tap on his shoulder makes him turn around to find a grinning Anna. “So?” She raises an eyebrow.

Lewy is a bit confused. “So?”

“Aren’t you going to go to find the person responsible?”

“But – “

Anna whispers to his ear so the students around them could not hear. “We know all of this is fake, so why don’t you go to him and explain everything? After all, he’s put lots of courage to tell the world about his feeling.” She winks to Lewy, pushes the man around to get out from the crowd. “Good luck!” is what Lewy could make before he’s being pushed out of the crowds because many students want to see what’s going on.

She shakes her head, turning around to read the letters engraved there.

‘My Viewfinder’

“I loved him, not for the way he danced with my angels but for the way the sound of his name could silence my demons.”

– Christopher Poindexter (1)

.

.

Lewy runs as fast as he could to the rooftop because he knows that’s where Woj will be right now. He could care less if he opens the door too hard that he could even hear the sounds. A startled Woj is getting up and looking at his direction.

“Lewy?” Woj asks, puzzled. “What are you doing here?”

Ignoring the question, Lewy walks to the sitting man, grabs the collar and does the only thing he could think right now. Crashing their lips together. At first he could sense that Woj is standing still, unsure of what is going on but after a while the photographer responds and takes control of the kiss. Until the consciousness make Woj pushes Lewy. “Wait – wait!” He exclaims.

“What are you doing? What about Anna?”

Lewy smiles softly. “Anna and I, we’re not dating. It just a misunderstanding and we’re too tired to correct it because the news spread so fast. So yeah, we thought to just get through it.”

“You can just tell me though,” Woj gives a hard stare to Lewy. Even if Woj is younger, he’s a bit taller than Lewy and seeing him serious like that kind of intimidating. “I really thought you guys are dating and –“

“Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t know. I think you don’t like me in _that way_ and yeah –“

Woj chuckles. He grabs Lewy’s waist closer and leans to kiss the older man again. “Well, then you have lots stuffs to make up for.”

Lewy grins. “If you can keep up with me, of course.”

“No wonder they call you satan,” Woj laughs before capturing those lips he has been longing for.

.

.

Per knows that eavesdropping is not good but he has to make sure that everything is going well. “I know it’s your doing.” He looks back to the source of the voice. Looking back at a small man, crossing hands, Per smiles.

“Glad you know it, Fips,” He says.

Fips or Philipp Lahm is the school president. Even though his height is shorter than average, one could not ignore his presence just like that. After all, there’s a reason why he’s the school president right?

“You help him,” It’s not a question, more to a statement and Per only nods to that as a confirmation. “And why?”

There’s a long stare between them before Per smiles – a sad one. “Are you happy?” A bit startled with the question, Fips could only nod hesitantly. “Then I guess that’s the reason why,” is what Per gives as an answer before patting Fips shoulder and leave the small man behind.

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) It's supposed to be 'her', but I changed it to 'him' so it could go to the story C:


End file.
